


The First Spark

by FeistyCactus9314



Series: Voltage [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyCactus9314/pseuds/FeistyCactus9314
Summary: This is My First Fanfic and i have no idea how i came up with it so.....Enjoy!I just own the Oc's
Relationships: Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Leonard Snart & Original Female Character(s), Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & Original Female Character(s), Mick Rory/Original Female Character(s), Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Ray Palmer/Kendra Saunders, Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762735
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is My First Fanfic and i have no idea how i came up with it so.....Enjoy!
> 
> I just own the Oc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks,” Emma whispered to the boy who only grunted at her in response “My names Emma Quinn. Whats yours?”  
> “Its Mick,” The boy told her “Mick Rory.”

Emma never had easy. She never had birthday parties or family dinners or everything that someone with a normal happy childhood would have had. She never knew her father as he had left long before her mother even knew that she was pregnant. Her Mother was almost never home, always working or out partying with her friends. Emma had been left largely to fend for her self since she was a toddler and she didn’t expect that to change anytime soon. Eventually she developed a talent for stealing as it was the only way for her to get food or anything that she needed. Actually it was her knack for petty theft that had gotten the 9 year old girl into this situation.  
“I was gonna pay for it!” she yelled at the convenience store manager as he held the bottle of Coca Cola she had been Walking out of the door with away from her.  
“Yeah right Kid, You were halfway out of here when I caught you!”  
Emma was still thirsty and she figured she had only a couple minutes to get out of this before the man called the police on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and used the only weapon she had left, she through her had back and began to cry.  
“P-P-P Please Sir!” she wailed as she flopped on the ground “I’ve never had a soda before cause my mommy can’t afford them!”  
The manager was staring at her now as he clearly had no experience what so ever with crying little children. He looked at the cashiers who just shrugged at him. He sighed and turned his gaze to the sobbing girl on the floor.  
“Alright! Relax, You can have it just don’t come in here shoplifting again you hear?”  
Emma stood up “Yes sir I promise,” she sniffled. The man handed her the bottle and she ran out the door and all the way down to the park. She grinned as she popped the cap off and took a sip. Crying on command was definitely going to be a useful skill.  
Several hours later after finishing her well deserved coca cola and playing in the park she took off back to the small apartment that she lived in with her mother. She opened the door slowly hoping with everything that she had her mom was already passed out in bed. She was of course very, very wrong.  
“Hey you little Brat, Get over here and meet my new man!”  
Emma sighed and slowly shuffled over to where her mother was sprawled out on the couch next to a tall black haired man.  
“Well don’t be rude! Say something” her mother leered at her  
“I don’t wanna say anything! He’ll be gone in a week anyway!” There was a loud crack as her mothers fist connected with her face and Emma staggered back in shock.  
“Don’t mind her George now as I was saying…..”  
Emma didn’t stay around to hear her finish the sentence and ran right out the front door and all the way back to the park. She sat on the bottom of the slide in utter disbelief. Her mom had always been horrible but today she actually hit her! She could already feel the large bruise blossoming on her cheek. She sat there for a while determined not to go home that night but something large hit the ground right behind her.  
“What do we have here boys?” Emma looked for the speaker and gulped nervously. She was surrounded by 4 older teenage boys who were looking at her in a way that she definitely did not like.  
“Looks like a little rat” to me another one said grinning at her. A third one grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She did not like that at all and kicked him in between his legs. He fell over howling as his friends laughed.  
“Looks like we got a fighter! Always more fun that way.”  
“Leave her alone,” Said a voice behind her. Emma turned around to see a fifth boy only slightly older than she was glaring gat the others.  
“Back off buddy this doesn’t concern you.” The younger boy held up a crowbar menacingly  
“I said leave her alone.” Now that they saw he had a weapon the boys begrudgingly left.  
“Thanks,” Emma whispered to the boy who only grunted at her in response “My names Emma Quinn. Whats yours?”  
“Its Mick,” The boy told her “Mick Rory.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is about a 3 year time jump in between this chapter and the last one. Hopefully we can reach legends soon!

“Happy Birthday Q,” Mick grunts as he hands Emma a small box which she takes eagerly.  
“Thanks Mickey,” she squealed as she opened it “Wow.. its beautiful!” Inside the box is a silver bracelet with a blue gem inlaid in its center. She puts it on and smiles at him as they walk through the alley behind her apartment complex. Ever since he saved her from those thugs Mick has been her only real family. Before her mom died he would leave his window open so that she could crawl into his house when things got to bad. She did the same for him so that he could escape his abusive father from time to time. She had been only 10 when her mother had been hit by a car while walking home from the local bar. Emma had ran to Micks house, climbed through his window and just sat with him in the dark. She has been bouncing in and out of foster homes ever since then. Emma considered herself lucky that she had been able to stay in the central city area close to Mick.  
They come out onto a more crowded street and Emma gets an idea. She grabs Micks hand and pulls him through the door of a candy store. “Follow my lead okay,” she smirks “This is gonna be fun.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
They walk through the entrance and begin to look behind the glass at all the candy. Of course there was no possible way for them to afford any of it but Emma had a plan to deal with that. The woman working there was talking to other costumers giving Emma the perfect opening to make her move. There was a loud crash as she grabbed the tip jar and dropped it on the ground.  
“Oh My Gosh!” the woman yelled “you kids stay right there while I grab a broom from the back to clean that up.” She walked out of sight leaving Emma and Mick alone.  
“Quick Mickey grab some bags before she comes back!” and with that the two children grabbed some plastic bags and took as much candy as they could.  
Several hours later the two were sitting on a park bench absolutely stuffed with candy. Mick took some lemonades from a corner stand and handed one to Emma.  
“Thanks,” she smiled “Probably wouldn’t have had much of a birthday without you.”  
“No problem,” he smiled sadly “Least I could do…..Your about all I’ve really got.”  
Emma knew that was probably true. Mick didn’t talk about his family all that often but from the little he had said, she guessed his home life was almost as bad as hers had once been.   
“Aw c’mon Mickey don’t go and get all sappy on me now.”  
“In your dreams Q.”  
After a while Mick had to go home which Emma understood. There would be no way of knowing if his father would care about him being late or completely ignore him so it was better to be safe than sorry. She sat on the bench for a few more minutes before beginning the walk back to her foster home. When she reached the old building she climbed the fire escape and slipped through her bedroom window. It had been a pretty long day so she fell into bed and went to sleep.   
It might have been two or three in the morning when she heard the sirens. She got out of bed and looked out of the window to see what was going on. She could just make out the smoke in the distance and it almost looked like…..She gasped and swung out of the window making it down to the ground in about two minutes with how frantic she was. Emma sprint faster than she ever had in her life to follow that smoke. She reached the burning house just after the fire engines did. Micks house, It was Micks house up in flames right now.  
She looked around desperately hoping, praying that he was not in there still. Finally she spotted him sitting in the grass off to the side. She ran over to him and he looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She flopped down next to him silently as they both watched the house collapse.  
“I did it.” He whispered still looking straight ahead  
“I know Mickey…..I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Emma and Mick are going to meet someone very familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are so going to jail for this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two year time jump here folks. Tried to make it a bit easier to read.

“This is a bad idea,” Emma muttered to Mick “We are so going to jail for this one.”

He grinned at her “Getting cold feet Q?” Emma only sighed in response. They had both run away from their foster homes not to long ago. They needed money so They had come up with the brilliant idea of working as waiters for a fancy gala. Normally nobody really hired teenagers for stuff like this but the catering company had been shorthanded. 

So now they were here at the Central City art museum serving food to rich people and filling their apron pockets with as much as they could steal. What they had failed to realize was the level of security here. There were guards everywhere and the guest list included some pretty high up police officials. 

Emma Set down food at the table she was currently serving watching Mick pocket wallets with a grin. The Man sitting at the table had his head turned talking to his wife. He was wearing an extremely nice gold watch which Emma was trying to figure out a way to take. She Gently grabbed the clasp and was about to undo it when the man turned to look at her. A split second before he started yelling for security She realized she was staring into the face of the mayor of Central City.

“Security!” He yelled as she backed away “This girl was trying to steal from me!”

“Time to go Mick!” she screeched as they both took off for the exit. They ran as fast as they could but unfortunately not fast enough. They were apprehended by security only a block away and police were called to come get them. At the station they were interrogated about their actions and put in a holding cell. The amount of evidence against them was obviously quiet large since they were found with all of the stuff they had stolen. Within a week they were both sentenced to a year In Juvie. Luckily they were going to the same place instead of Separate all guy or all girl prisons.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This sucks,” Mick groaned as they walked into the outside area together. He was pulling at his extremely bright orange shirt with distaste. “They couldn’t have at least given us something to wear that’s not neon fucking orange?”

“Yeah the outfits need some work,” Emma agreed frowning at hers “Luckily they’re pretty baggy or else I wouldn’t have been able to hide this,” she pulled out the deck of cards she had stolen as they walked in “At least we wont be bored.” They plopped down on the grass and began to play go fish.

“A year of playing card games and not having to worry about stuff,” He smirked at her “How hard could it be?”

Two weeks later they learned exactly how hard it could be. 

“I’m soooo bored!” Emma leaned back against the wall “there are not enough card games in the world for us to stay busy for a year!” 

Mick threw his newly acquired ball against the wall opposite them “Yeah,” he grunted “This aint exactly what I had in mind.”

Suddenly there was voices at the other end of the hallway. Emma figured whatever was going on down there was better then anything they had to do so she put a finger to her lips and gestured for Mick to follow her. They rounded the corner and she slowly stuck her head out to see what was going on. Some of the older teenagers had surrounded the new kid. They had seen him come in this morning, and obviously so had these boys. 

He was very skinny and not that big. There was no way he was living through this without some help. She looked at Mick questioningly and they seemed to be in agreement about what to do. They both stepped out of their hiding spots into full view.

Emma grabbed the nearest boy and punched him in the face. Mick threw one into the wall and kicked another. One grabbed Emma’s ponytail and she turned around and bit him. They all ran away with muttered curses and promises off getting them next time. Emma turned to the boy who was looking up at her warily

“Thanks.” He muttered 

Emma grinned at him “I should be thanking you really, We were getting awfully bored.”

He chuckled “Happy to help.” She offered him her hand and he took it “I’m Leonard Snart.”

“The names Emma Quinn,” she smirked “That’s Mick Rory, If you don’t want to almost die again you should probably stick with us.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my favorite one too write so far! I'm a sucker for Captain Cold :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
